The Past Assignment
by hit0kiridrag0n
Summary: present day AU-The Battousai has never made a mistake, he sets out to kill Kamiya Kaoru and succeeds. If that is true, then how can she still be alive 10 years later? BK pairing. plz R
1. Prologue

Hi fellow Rurouni Kenshin fans! This is my first fanfic; I hope you will enjoy reading it. Please give me a review if you read this! I would like some suggestions and criticism. Please no flames.  
  
Standard disclaimer..blah..blah..blah.,I did not create these characters, I merely borrowed them. Here's some stuff I need to clue you in on first. I changed some stuff to make my fanfic make more sense.  
  
This takes place in present day, so there's computers and stuff. He still works for Katsura. He is still the most feared man in Japan. He is still the battousai (amber eyes, not violet). Kaoru is only 5 years younger than him.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Assignment:  
  
Assassins kill. That is their job.  
  
Thunder rumbles, and the rain is pouring down with no end. A new moon is up and the sky is full of clouds. Perfect.  
  
It is late evening, and a man walks out of a restaurant with a few women hanging over his shoulders. He and the women get into the car and ride off. The man is a fat and ugly drunk. Everyone knows he is one of high government officials, who taxes the poor citizens and kills for pleasure. Just as he is about to get into the car, a flash of fiery red and glowing amber pass him. He jerks his head up to see what it was and is slapped back into reality. A short man with raging red hair stands in front of him with his katana held high over his head. "I have come for your life," says the red-haired man. The women shriek and start to run. He is in front of them in a flash and takes them all out with a single slash of his katana. The blood splattered down his front staining his dark blue shirt. With fresh blood dripping on the tip of his blade, he slowly advances to the wide-eyed man too scared to budge.  
  
"I'll give you money! However much you wa-" he was cut off in mid-sentence and his throat was slit.  
  
The flaming-red-haired man stands up and wipes his sword clean with a piece of white cloth and puts it back into his black overcoat. He puts on his black hat and walks away into the darkness.  
  
The man dressed in black walks into a beat up looking building. He climbs the stairs with grace like no other, he takes out a card and runs it through the machine on the door. The door clicks open to reveal a rather well furnished apartment complete with kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom, despite the look of the building from outside. He drops his katana in a stand inside a secret closet.  
  
He then goes and shuts himself in the bathroom. He turns on the water, but sets it to cold. Icy, cold water splashes all over his body waking him up. Afterwards he turns the water to warm and continues with a normal shower.  
  
A red haired man is sitting with a sword on his shoulder on the floor. The cackling fire shows the occupant to be sleeping very lightly. The phone rings and the man stands up abruptly. He picks up the receiver.  
  
'Never speak into a phone until you know who it is'  
  
"Hello Himura"  
  
"Likewise Kasura-san"  
  
"I have another assignment for you tonight, you are the take the life of Kamiya Kaoru and 10 pm tonight."  
  
"Any descriptions?"  
  
"She's got raven hair and blue eyes. She lives at the Kamiya Dojo."  
  
The man put down the receiver with a click, and changes into his black outfit.  
  
As sly as a fox and as quick as a flash of lightening, the red-haired-man makes his way to Kamiya dojo. The moon is slightly larger, so he could see well. A man and woman step outside the dojo waving goodbye to their friends. Using his god like speed, he rushes over to a bush and listens intently to the conversation.  
  
"Thank you for dinner Kaoru-dono"  
  
"You're very welcome"  
  
"We'll be going now, you should go back in now, and the night is getting chilly."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, please come again soon"  
  
The man and woman step back into the dojo.  
  
"I'll got wash up for the night koishi"  
  
"I'll go prepare the futon.  
  
With that said, they parted and the red-haired man followed the woman. She was humming a song and looked quite cheerful. Not that it mattered to him at all. She was still going to die tonight.  
  
As she stepped into the bedroom, she wasn't aware of a presence watching her every move. She closed the door and went over to a cabinet, taking out the futon, just as she set it down, she spied a pair of gleaming amber eyes.  
  
As she turned around, he was awed by her stunning blue eyes for a minute, but recovered.  
  
"I have come for your life Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
She was about to scream, but was stopped by the blade slashing her throat. She lay limp on the floor, dead.  
  
The red-haired man quickly jumped out of the dojo, got into his car, and left.  
  
When he went into his apartment, he saw a note on his table.  
  
"Good job battousai"  
  
. 


	2. chap 1, How is she still alive?

Disclaimers..blah blah blah.I don't own RK , never will, can't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How is she still alive?  
  
10 years have passed since that day. The battousai is stronger and more powerful than ever. Anyone near him can sense his cold, fearsome aura. His eyes still a cold, amber, his red hair flaming, and his grim, tight lips have just grown more frigid and menacing over the years. But he has not forgotten his fight for a better future. The Edo government became more demanding of the people everyday. Insane taxes, killing of people for enjoyment, and the screaming of girls getting raped was an everyday thing now. Killing off the pigs who controlled this government would bring it to an end to give the people of Japan a better life. Sacrifices were necessary, no matter who or what.  
  
The Battousai drove down the road towards the broken down building. Droplets of blood fell as he walked. He steps inside and goes into his bathroom for his cold and warm shower. He steps out with his flaming red hair loose, leaving little droplets of water on the floor. He moves around his apartment to prepare dinner as the phone rings. He walks over and picks up the receiver.  
  
"Greetings Himura"  
  
" Likewise Katsura-san"  
  
" I have a new assignment for you tonight. This job will be a little different from your normal jobs. You must kidnap the fiancé of Takeda Kanryu, make sure she is still alive."  
  
"Descriptions and name?"  
  
"We do not know who she is, but we have seen her around her penthouse. She has raven hair and blue eyes, kidnap her at midnight tonight. She will be in the penthouse of the Sakura Blossom Hotel"  
  
The battousai put the receiver down and got dressed into his black outfit. He took his apartment's card and car keys and walked down the steps.  
  
'What an unusual assignment, why should I care? Probably wants her for a ransom'  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sat by the window of her penthouse looking at the city. Her blue eyes dull. She simply stared at the window and wondered what she should do about herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It wasn't the first tear. Suddenly she felt a flame inside her flicker and begin to grow. A feeling of hatred she hadn't felt in years. She was here because of him. He was the start and cause of all her problems, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't even know his name or what he looked like.  
  
The anger in her brought back some life into her eyes and she stared down at the city. It was full of people bustling around in their cars and bicycles, attending to something, or going home to a loving family.  
  
A family. How she wished she could have one, one without hidden catches and one that loved her.  
  
She was to marry Kanryu tomorrow. That would be a family, but not a real one. Just a cover up to get her out of the country legally so no one would suspect a thing.  
  
She seriously wished someone would take her away from this madness right now, and to roll time back by 10 years, where her mother was still alive and her father sane. When she was 10, her life had been perfect; she had a loving family and everything she dreamed of owning now. As she was about to daze off again, but the door was opened by a bunch of women who were her fitters for a wedding gown. They yanked her off her chair and made her stand on a stool while they took out their measuring equipment. A hairdresser came and started to fumble and pull at her hair.  
  
She just stood there like a doll, letting them do whatever they wanted to her as she just stared straight ahead, giving up on all life.  
  
After two hours or more of fussing and being poked by needles, she was in her wedding gown, with her hair done, and makeup applied. Her wedding was to be at 1 am in the morning tomorrow, which is only three hours from now. The time was set at such a late hour so no one would pay attention as they would board a plane to America right after the wedding. Why had Kanryu wanted her to dress up for a wedding with no guests? Oh well, she didn't ponder on the question.  
  
She was told by her fitters and stylists not to move around too much, or the makeup would be smudged and she won't look pretty. Like she cared. She was being married off to some man she has never seen before for some reason she didn't know of. She was to do it, or her father would die. Even though her father didn't act like a father to her anymore and did some things she didn't like, he used to love her and was her only living relative on the planet so she would still die protecting him.  
  
She went over to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. She then removed the clips and barrettes from her hair and dunked her face into the water getting water down her front and all over her wedding gown. She never liked make-up; it would always get runny and end up damaging her skin anyway. She didn't care if the fitters and Kanryu would yell at her or beat her. She was just a lifeless doll right now. She wished she could die right now, but if she killed herself, her father would die too.  
  
She got out of the tub and walked down the hall into the living room. She sat on the couch and a sorrowful memory came back to her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kaoru was only 10 years old. She was having dinner at her best friend's house because it was her birthday. She was allowed to spend the night for the special occasion. Even though it was the 21st century, they still lived in the dojo passed down from their ancestors. She was having the time of her life! She got play with all of her friends, and her mom wasn't there to tell her not to this, or not to do that. It was heaven. They were just about to watch Misao blow out the candles when the door burst open suddenly.  
  
Standing there in his sleeping clothes was her father. All he said was, " You, get your stuff and come with me". She silently obeyed, wondering why her father was acting so strangely. He drove her home and led her to her mother's room. It was from then on, that she would shed the many tears she did.  
  
Someone unknown had assassinated her mother. They didn't even know why. Her mother had no special abilities, or any power. Why did this happen? From that day on, her father grew cold towards her, and started to .  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
She was suddenly awakened from her thoughts as she felt someone put their hand over her mouth.  
  
The Battousai entered the hotel and went to front desk. He first needed to get into a room by the girl.  
  
"I request a room next to Kanryu's fiancé. I am his friend and he asked me to take care of her until the wedding reception."  
  
"You're very fortunate, there is one room on the right of her room that is available. Here are they keys to room 18. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Battousai left the front counter and strode to the stairs. They would be quicker than the elevator to him.  
  
He came to the room and opened it with the key. He walked over the balcony and turned to see the balcony of Kanryu's fiancé. He jumped from his balcony to hers and looked into the window. There was a girl in a wedding dress with her hair, face, and most of her dress dripping wet. The girl had raven hair. That had to be her. She just sat there looking into space as if she were thinking about something unpleasant. He silently opened the screen door and made his way to the girl. He put his hand over her mouth and felt her body tense up.  
  
"If you want to live, you will remain quiet and go along with whatever I say."  
  
Kaoru tensed up and thought about it for a moment. If she married Kanryu, her father would be alive, she would be alive, and whatever Kanryu's plan was, it would succeed. If she went along with the man who was covering her mouth, her father would still have to be alive for her to come back to him, she would be alive, and his plan would not succeed. She decided to go along with the man. After all, she was just wishing someone would take her away.  
  
Battousai felt the girl relax under his grip and slowly nod her head. He was surprised. Why hadn't she started crying and begging for mercy like all of his other victims? He had no time to wonder. He took out a blindfold and covered her eyes, so she would not know the way to get back if she tried to escape. He led her to the balcony and secured a rope and harness to himself. She placed the girl over his shoulder and slid down the rope. As they slid down the rope, he noticed she smelled of jasmine. Where did that thought come from? Afterwards he unfastened himself and led the girl to his car, and drove back to his apartment.  
  
As they reached their apartment, he opened the door and led the girl in. She was strangely quiet and relaxed throughout the whole process. Like as if she wanted to be kidnapped. He took the blindfold off her and she opened her eyes.  
  
A stunning blue, where had he seen a pair of eyes like hers?  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Thank you for dinner Kaoru-dono"  
  
"You're very welcome"  
  
"We'll be going now, you should go back in now, and the night is getting chilly."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, please come again soon"  
  
The man and woman step back into the dojo.  
  
"I'll got wash up for the night koishi"  
  
"I'll go prepare the futon.  
  
With that said, they parted and the red-haired man followed the woman. She was humming a song and looked quite cheerful. Not that it mattered to him at all. She was still going to die tonight.  
  
As she stepped into the bedroom, she wasn't aware of a presence watching her every move. She closed the door and went over to a cabinet, taking out the futon, just as she set it down, she spied a pair of gleaming amber eyes.  
  
As she turned around, he was awed by her stunning blue eyes for a minute, but recovered.  
  
"I have come for your life Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
She was about to scream, but was stopped by the blade slashing her throat. She lay limp on the floor, dead.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
This wasn't right. He had killed her. He had remembered those eyes; they were filled with life and happiness. This girl sitting in front of him had those same eyes, yet they were full of sorrow and pain. Besides the eyes and the wardrobe, they looked alike. Who was she?  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
She looked hesitant.  
  
"What is your name" I don't like repeating myself."  
  
She slowly opened her mouth and looked up at him.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
Battousai stared at her. How can this be? He killed her ten years ago, but there she is, staring back at him. He has never made any mistakes in his career. How is she still alive?  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Nicky9- Did I make what the story was about so obvious? I wanted to surprise you peoples.  
  
Pokemanic Chelsea- I never intended for this to violent. lol.  
  
Ymir-Chan- Thanks for reading. 


	3. chap 2, An Exchange of Names

Disclaimers - I don't own RK, never will in my lifetime, so don't sue me. I don't know why I bother, does someone actually come around to check if there's a disclaimer on everything?  
  
This chapter took me some time. 9 pages, I'm a beginner writer.  
  
Chapter 2 An Exchange of Names  
  
"What is your name" I don't like repeating myself."  
  
She slowly opened her mouth and looked up at him.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
Battousai stared at her. How can this be? He killed her ten years ago, but there she is, staring back at him. He has never made any mistakes in his career. How is she still alive? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yes, it was a coincidence; that had to be it. He never made mistakes.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Battousai stared at her. Why should he tell her his name? Why should he care? He gave her a death glare and stalked off to the phone.  
  
"Katsura-san, I have the girl, what do you want me to do with her?"  
  
"I don't care Himura, just keep an eye on her. As long as she's alive, then we have Kanryu under our control."  
  
"You're expecting me to take care of a girl?"  
  
"Just make sure she eats and sleeps, I will arrange a safe house for her as soon as possible."  
  
Battousai put the receiver down with a click. He turned his gleaming eyes to the girl. "Go take a shower and change out of your wet clothes. I don't want water everywhere."  
  
"But what will I wear?"  
  
"I couldn't care less"  
  
She stared at him for a moment, and then pouted up her face. She walked off to the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at the clock, it was already 3 in the morning and he still hadn't had his meal yet. Battousai made his way to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out with a bathrobe on. She saw her captor making dinner. How strange. She took a closer look at her captor and noticed he wasn't much taller than her.  
  
"Can I go find something to wear?"  
  
No answer. He didn't even bother to look up. She sighed and walked into his room and pulled out the drawers. After flinging around his clothes for some time, she settled on a plain blue shirt and sweat pants. She dried her hair with a towel and put it up in her normal ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wow, she looked.normal. Like how she used to, with a high ponytail and some life in her eyes. Maybe this kidnapping thing would do her some good. The biggest reason she had been depressed was because she was being made to marry Kanryu, and certain other things with her dad. This situation didn't seem much better, but at least she had no reason to be too depressed anymore. She made her way slowly to the table, noticing how disturbed her captor looked. She pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.  
  
"Eat"  
  
It was a command. She silently obeyed and picked up her chopsticks. She tasted the food. It was better than her cooking! She gave him a small smile. He seemed oblivious to her action. He seemed to be eating as if it was a daily chore he despised. He just picked up the food and chewed it until he was able to swallow. He might as well have been eating bugs or something. She took a closer look at his face and saw he wasn't ugly at all, quite handsome actually. His bangs covered the top half of his face, and there was a scar the shape of a cross on his left cheek. Where did it come from?  
  
"How did you get that scar?"  
  
He continued chewing, then swallowed the bite.  
  
"Mind your own business girl, I am not your friend or baby sitter."  
  
'Girl' That's what everyone called her now. Even her own father never called her Kaoru after her mother's death. No, only her best friend Misao called her Kaoru. They all knew her name. Was it too much trouble to be called by your own name? She wanted to be Kaoru. Not girl. It wasn't her name. She wanted to recognized as a person. Kaoru was a person. She felt angry. She always let it pass when her father called her girl, because she thought it would remind him of her mother. She was named after her mother. She stopped going to school after her mother died too. She just kept to herself at home. So there was no one to say anything to her anyway. But this man sitting in front of her had no right to simply call her girl.  
  
"I have a name you know, I would like to called by it."  
  
No reply.  
  
Determined to strike up some conversation, she talked some more.  
  
" You didn't tell me your name yet."  
  
"Or have you forgotten it?"  
  
"If you've forgotten your name, I'll just have to make up one for you."  
  
"Hm.what would suit you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'How dare this girl speak to me?' 'Has she forgotten that I am her captor?  
  
"You have no business to ask for my name. You can refer to me as Battousai."  
  
"Battousai? Isn't he the famous assassin of the Choshu clan? From what I've heard, Battousai is just a nickname. What's your real name?"  
  
Battousai slowly looked up. He let his bangs run to the side and looked at her with those golden eyes. She fell silent. After dinner, he stood up, and pushed his chair to the side.  
  
"You can clean the dishes."  
  
The girl looked at him.  
  
"Am I your servant?"  
  
At that remark, Battousai turned around and smirked. Using his inhuman speed, he knocked her off her feet and pressed on top of her on the couch. He moved his face down to hers; they were only millimeters apart. She just stared wide-eyed at him. Sensing her ki go up in either shock, panic, or fear, he said," My orders were to keep you alive. There are many things I can do to you without letting you die."  
  
"Now you will do the dishes."  
  
He sat himself up and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru just stayed on the couch, shocked. Just shock though, she had no fear. It's not like she hasn't been raped or molested before. This one more time wouldn't hurt too much, she guessed.  
  
'So he's the Battousai eh?' 'I guess Kanryu's enemies with them.'  
  
She got up, recollected herself and started to clear the dishes off of the table. After she washed and dried them. Battousai came out of the shower with a black bathrobe and his hair down. She never really paid attention to his hair before, lots of men used to wear their hair up, but his hair seemed as long as hers. The famous hitokiri had long, red hair? If you looked at him like that from the back, you might've mistaken him for a girl. She couldn't keep down a giggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Battousai stepped out of the bathroom in his bathrobe to see the girl stare at him. He didn't pay attention until he heard a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. it's just that I never the famous assassin's hair to be as long as mine, or for him to be able to cook better than me. I always pictured the famous hitokiri to look like someone from the mountains with bulging muscles."  
  
"Do you have a problem with how I look or act?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go away."  
  
With that, he took his katana, sat up against the wall, and let his bangs drop down across his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru looked at the man. 'Is he sleeping?' 'That must be very uncomfortable' She looked around and decided she'd sleep on the couch. She hadn't asked for his permission to use his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No daddy! Please stop!"  
  
Kaoru was on the floor shaking in fear and pain. She had deep and shallow gashes, bruises, and blood all over her. Her face was tear-stained and her hair was messed up. Her clothes were torn and her voice was raspy. Another voice could be heard.  
  
"No, it was your fault! You killed her! It was all because of you. You will pay for your wrongs girl."  
  
He was making a grab for her but then she heard yet another voice, and woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Battousai woke up as the sun rose. He looked up and saw the girl sleeping on the couch. He stared at her. He noticed the creamy white skin. He noticed the pink, full lips. Just then, she started to twitch uncontrollably. She started to scream and yell.  
  
"No Daddy! Please stop!"  
  
He walked over to her and shook her violently.  
  
"Wake up girl!"  
  
She woke up with fear in her eyes. That was the first time he saw fear in those blue eyes. She looked up at him, and started to break down. She grabbed the closest thing next to her, which was he, and began to sob hysterically. Battousai could hear her muffled sobs. He tried to push her away, but she just clung on more tightly. After trying to pry her off for the 20th time, he gave up and hesitantly put his arm around her. She felt warm and soft. He felt her warm tears soak into his shirt. He sat up on the couch and hugged her. Why he was doing this, he had no idea. Perhaps it was a male's instinct to comfort a crying female, but whatever the reason, it felt right. He let go of his assassin ways for a moment and just sat there with a crying girl in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru woke with a start. That dream brought back so many painful and fearful memories. She grabbed the nearest thing to her and buried her face into it. She started to sob uncontrollably. She thought about her life so far. Her mother and her father. Her mother.she had always been there for her, even though she was very strict. She always held her when she cried and explained to her why things are they way they are in this world. She thought back when she was just five.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! Come on! I wanna play on the swings!"  
  
A fairly young woman who looked like the current Kaoru, but with her hair in a bun ran after the little girl. She was also holding a kite.  
  
"Kaoru wait up! I have to take the kite down first."  
  
With that said, she rolled the kite up and walked over to the swings to find her little girl on the floor crying. She dropped the kite and ran towards the little girl.  
  
"What happened Kaoru? Why are you sitting on the floor?"  
  
"*sob* he *sniff* pushed *tear* me *choke* me *sniffle* off"  
  
"Stop that crying Kaoru! Stop it this instant. You mustn't cry so easily. Now calm down and calmly explain to me what happened."  
  
" *chock* ok, I was running to the swings and got one of them. Just when I was about to sit down, a boy pushed me off and told me the swings were his. I said they were everyone's and he didn't listen. He hit me and pushed me to the ground. Mommy, why did he do that?"  
  
"Well Kaoru, everyone in this world acts the way they act for a reason. The boy was probably scared if you got on one of the swings, he might not be able to play on them anymore. I'm guessing the reason there's no one on them is because he scared everyone off of them. If he let you swing, then the other children he scared away would come back too. He might've thought it was a good idea in the beginning, but even if he realizes he was wrong after, he might not be able to bring himself to stop it. If he stopped scaring the kids off, that would mean he's admitting he's wrong. It's sometimes very hard to admit you're wrong, even if it means continuing to do things you don't want to."  
  
Kaoru looked up at her mother.  
  
"Mommy, I don't understand"  
  
"I didn't really expect you to, just remember the boy with the swings from now on. This will most likely help you figure things out when you're older."  
  
Kaoru looks puzzled.  
  
"Okay Mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had remembered her mother's words, even when she died. She stopped sobbing and looked up to see she was in the arms of her kidnapper. She flushed a light pink. She calmly recollected herself and got up.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
No response. She smiled inwardly. Maybe this man was like the boy with the swings. Perhaps he regrets his killings. She didn't ponder on this question. She went to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Battousai sat there with the girl in his arms. He took this time to have a better look at the girl. He noticed she was rather thin for her height and size. Her raven locks spilled all over her back and onto some of him. Her small hands locked around his neck as she cried. A familiar scent of jasmine. He had become used to her smell after just one day. He looked down her body. She was in his clothes. He doubted his clothes would suit her if they needed to see Katsura-san or anyone at that, so he decided against his better judgment to take her to the mall either today or tomorrow.  
  
After some time she stopped crying and looked up at him. She seemed to have forgotten whose arms she was in. He noticed she had blushed. She got up and said thank you to him. He stiffened himself and reverted back to his killer self and said nothing. He noticed the ends of her mouth turn slightly up as she walked off to the bathroom.  
  
He stood up to prepare breakfast. He walked over to the kitchen and got out a frying pan, along with some eggs and bacon. Just as he finished setting the table, she got out. She was still wearing the clothes she had on before. She walked over and sat down.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
"Wash the-"  
  
He was cut off in mid-sentence as she took his plate and walked off into the kitchen with her own. Battousai smirked, so she remembered.  
  
"After you finish the dishes girl, we will go to the mall to get you some descent looking clothes. You must agree to whatever I say and not try to run off. You know I will find you and kill you if you do."  
  
She looked up and smiled, then it turned into a frown. He was slightly amused.  
  
"My name's not girl, my name's Kamiya Kaoru. I'd like to be called that."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's your name? I can't go around calling you Battousai in public can I?"  
  
Battousai frowned. That was true. She smiled.  
  
She put on her shoes and they walked out the door. They walked down the stairs without a word. Battousai just kept his eyes straight ahead.  
  
Just as they were getting into the car, he said, "Himura"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin's my name."  
  
Fairly boring chapter, just some introduction info and junk. If you hate the story or me its not my problem , this is my first fanfic.  
  
Hehehe.dun worry boutz it nicky, lots secrets I haven't metioned yet.  
  
I'm going on vacation for the next week so I'm probably not going to be able to update as often. That's why I've written so much in one day. Goodness my finger don't exactly hurt, but I never knew I'd like writing. I'm actually enjoying this. Do you guys think I should include a lot of action in this?  
  
I've written 2 chapters in one day! I've written over 4000 words in one day. Maybe that's not a lot to some of you people but I'm just a beginner. So please encourage my efforts and click on the review button.^-^x 


End file.
